


G'night, sleepyhead

by gothikmaus



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 15:09:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1692791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothikmaus/pseuds/gothikmaus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny knows he should let Steve rest. Be he is only human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	G'night, sleepyhead

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note 1: Inspired by [this GIF](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v140/TheEllibu/tumblr_m0uhqyWF061r98unso1_500.gif). **NSFW**!  
>  Author's note 2: All the love to [iam_space](http://iam-space.livejournal.com/) for being a wonderful beta. <3 
> 
> Originally written and posted on LiveJournal in March 2012.

Danny stopped in the doorway. He had been half-expecting to find Steve asleep, the guy had looked just about ready to pass out when Danny had driven him home not even an hour earlier. He would have gladly gone straight to bed too, but Grace was going out of town for the weekend and there was no way he couldn't find a little extra energy to meet his Monkey, wish her a nice trip and beg her to please be careful around that creepy boy who seemed to always be around her these days.

But he wasn't going to think about Grace now. Not when Steve was lying on the bed, sprawled on his stomach and _naked_. He had taken a shower – there was a towel lying crumpled at his side – and he must have blacked out as soon as he hit the pillow.

Danny took off his shoes, tiptoed into the room and stopped just a few inches from the bed. Steve's legs were parted, his feet dangling off the mattress. As he watched, Steve rolled his hips slightly and gave a soft moan.

_Fuck_ , Danny thought. He knew he should let his partner rest, the latest case had kept them busy and running around the island for a whole week and it was obvious Steve hadn't gotten much sleep in the last few days. Danny had also noticed the subtle change in Steve's expression when they had found the body of the second victim, a blonde woman who looked too much like Mary for his liking.

But he was only human. And seeing Steve spread out like that, well. He pressed the palm of his right hand against his fly, trying to adjust himself because suddenly his pants had become extremely tight and uncomfortable.

_Fuck_ , he mentally repeated, _fuck fuck fuck_. He leaned forward, the tip of his tie brushing Steve's ass, and the mattress dipped under his weight as he rested a knee on the bed.

"Danny?" Steve's voice was rough from sleep and muffled by the pillow.

"Yeah, it's me. Go back to sleep, babe."

"Was gonna... wait for you," Steve slurred, but he didn't attempt to move. It had been a while since Danny had seen him so relaxed.

"Don't worry, you needed to rest." As he talked, Danny put his hands on Steve's hips, running them slowly up to his shoulders, kneading the tense muscles there. Steve moaned again and the sound went straight to Danny's cock. He moved his hands lower, trailing soft kisses along his spine as he went. When he got to the small of his back, he slid down the bed and knelt on the floor.

Steve gasped as Danny bit one of his cheeks and spread them, kissing and biting his way to the center.

"Fuck, Danny..." Steve's voice sounded strained and Danny smiled when he realized his partner was humping the mattress. He redoubled his efforts, alternating long, slow licks and quick flicks of his tongue, enjoying every single curse that left Steve's mouth. He thought Steve was going to bite through the pillow and tear it apart when he pressed the pad of his thumb against him, rubbing small circles before sliding it in. Danny could feel the muscles clench around his digit, Steve's legs trembling on either side of his face, skin slippery with sweat.

He reached down and unzipped his pants, the pressure on his erection utterly unbearable, and let out a sigh of relief as his hand closed around his dick.

"God, Danny, please..."

Danny's cock twitched in his hand. He loved this. Loved reducing Steve to a whimpering, incoherent, _begging_ mess. It was a side of him that no one else got to see and knowing that was the ultimate turn on. He gave Steve's ass one last bite and crawled back on the bed, stretching himself over his partner's back and reaching for the nightstand drawer.

Steve didn't need much preparation after what Danny had just done to him, but he seemed to be very sensitive and responsive tonight, and Danny was enjoying himself way too much. He teased him with just his fingertips at first, grinning as Steve shoved his ass up against him.

"You sure you're not too tired for this?" Danny asked, lips pressed against Steve's ear as he slid two slick fingers inside.

"Danny..." Steve growled and pushed back against his hand.

Danny smirked. "Just wanted to make sure, babe."

He grabbed Steve's hips and slid in slowly, stopping only once he was fully inside. He leaned forward and only when he caught a glimpse of his tie swaying along with his movements did he realize he never got to take off his clothes. The thought of having Steve under him completely naked while he was still fully dressed sent a thrill of lust coursing through him and he had to close his eyes and take a breath to avoid coming right then and there.

"Come on, Danny, don't tease."

Steve's voice brought him back to reality. He was propped up on one elbow, stroking himself with his other hand and pushing back against Danny.

So Danny stopped thinking. His hold on Steve's hips grew tighter and his movements became quicker and less controlled. Steve was panting, his whole body shaking and tense and Danny could feel he was close.

He draped himself over Steve's back and pressed his mouth against the side of his neck.

"Come on, Steve," he muttered, tasting the sweat on his skin. "Come on."

And then it was just a matter of seconds. Steve screwed up his eyes and gasped, his body stiffening as he came, then going limp and boneless. Danny thrust a few more times and followed him, slumping down half on top of him afterward.

He groaned and rolled over as he felt Steve squirm beneath him. He took care of the condom and removed his tie, dropping it to the floor. He turned his head and saw Steve wiping his stomach with the towel from his earlier shower before throwing it somewhere at the foot of the bed and burrowing his face in the pillow.

"Oh no, babe," Danny said and sat up. "We're not sleeping on top of the covers _and_ in the wet spot. Come on."

Steve mumbled something but didn't budge. Luckily Danny had more than enough experience putting a sleepy, uncooperative kid to bed – and what was Steve if not an overgrown kid, really – and he managed to pull back the comforter without having to bodily lift his partner.

He was expecting Steve to be fast asleep by the time he finally got undressed, brushed his teeth and collapsed back in bed, but as soon as he was horizontal again, Steve was all over him, draping an arm over Danny's chest and resting his head on his shoulder.

Danny looked down at him and smiled. He pressed the tip of his nose against Steve's, nudging him until he opened his mouth for a lazy, sloppy kiss.

"G'night, sleepyhead," he murmured against Steve's lips, running a hand slowly over his arm but only getting a grunt in reply. He gave him one last peck and closed his eyes.


End file.
